


Better Things To Do

by hunters_retreat



Series: Terminator: The Winchester Chronicles [22]
Category: Supernatural, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Sex with Metal, Sibling Incest, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: The door opened and Derek was surprised to see John Connor closing the door behind him.





	Better Things To Do

**Author's Note:**

> an AU Verse where Sam and Dean Winchester stopped the apocalypse but humanity didn't stop Judgment Day.  The Winchester brothers are close members of John Connor's rebellion.

 

 

Derek stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes, but sleep wouldn’t come.  It hadn’t come easy since his brother’s disappearance but tonight it was nonexistent.  Damn the Winchesters.    If Sam and Dean would just stay the hell out of it, Derek might be able to get some shut eye.

He let out a deep sigh and sat up on the edge of his cot.  He ran his hands through his hair and tried to get the thoughts out of his head.  He looked up when he heard feet outside the door and realized he wasn’t the only one that couldn’t sleep.  With curfew in the barracks, there were only a handful of people that could be walking around and since the guard had already done their rounds 7 minutes ago, it had to be one of the Winchesters.

He might not get any sleep with one of them there, but at least he’d get out of his head.  The brothers were good at getting people to lighten up when the mood was too dark.

The door opened and Derek was surprised to see John Connor closing the door behind him.

“John?”

“I thought you’d be asleep,” John said into the quiet of the room.

“Trying,” he confessed.  “Don’t think it’s going to happen anytime soon.”

“I should… I should go.”

“John, you didn’t come all the way here just to leave.”

John hesitated and Derek stood up, moving closer to his nephew.  “John?”

“I  ... its stupid.  It’s nothing.”

He didn’t move away though and when Derek brought a hand up to his shoulder John leaned into the touch with a shudder.

“John, you’re starting to worry me.”

“I’m fine.  I just … I had a nightmare.  I knew you were alright but I couldn’t calm down and I thought seeing that you were okay would help.  So I did.  And you are.  I’ll go now.”

Derek let go of John’s shoulder and watched as John turned to leave.  His movements were slow, like he didn’t want to leave and Derek couldn’t help himself.  “John, you don’t have to go.”

“Don’t I?”

Derek shook his head at John’s words.  Yeah, things had been real rough between them but he never thought John would turn away from him like that.

“John, Jesus, I can’t believe I’m taking relationship advice from a Winchester, but I’m just going to say this.  No matter what else has happened, you’re still mine, John.  With Kyle gone, you’re all I have.  Don’t turn your back on me now.”

“Can I just sit here for a few minutes?” John asked.  Derek nodded and watched as John sat on the edge of his bed.  He didn’t seem to want to talk any further so Derek took a seat beside him, close enough that their shoulders rubbed together.

Having John close seemed to be enough to still his worst thoughts and Derek felt his eyes growing heavy.  When he turned his head slightly, he realized John was growing tired as well.  He shifted on the bed and John started to get up, but Derek grabbed him by the wrist.

“Derek, I should go.  You need to sleep.”

“I do, but it isn’t going to happen if you aren’t here.  I think you could use the sleep too.”

“I don’t … I don’t deserve this.”

Derek grabbed John and pulled him down onto the bed.  His nephew protested but Derek wasn’t about to listen when John was talking like that.  He lay down on his back and pulled John until he was lying beside him, his head on Derek’s chest.

“Go to sleep John.  The boys will be here to grab us in the morning and we might as well be prepared.”

“What are Sam and Dean grabbing you for?” John raised his head up to look at Derek and it was the first time since Kyle left that Derek saw the real John instead of the guilt-ridden man he’d become.

“Sam’s idea.  We were going to kidnap you until you admitted you need us.”

“Need you?  Of course I do.  I couldn’t do any of this without you.”

“You’ve done a good job of hiding it.”

“I … Derek …”

“I know John.  Just don’t do it anymore.  I lost my brother.  I won’t lose you to the same thing.  Got it?”

John searched his eyes for a minute then he gave Derek a small smile.  “Yeah, I got it.”

Derek cupped his face then and kissed him softly.  When John moaned into his mouth Derek broke the kiss and brought his forehead to rest against John’s.

“I said I wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon, right?”

“You did.”

“Good, because I have a much better things to do with you in my bed than sleep.”

John laughed and Derek took it as a sign that his nephew agreed.  When John slid up his body to claim another kiss, Derek held him even tighter.

He didn’t get any sleep that night, but damned if he was going to tell that to the Winchesters.

Besides, just because John knew they were going to kidnap him didn’t mean they shouldn’t go ahead with it.  It was the only way the kid could get a day off.


End file.
